Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Jinchuriki no Shokuhin adalah manusia yang menjadi sumber asupan Jinchuriki. Minato pun harus rela dirinya menjadi makanan bagi Kushina. Bukannya menolak, Minato malah menikmatinya? /"Apa yang kau lakukan?" /"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kita pergi ke Tokyo kan?"/ Bonus Side Story / (This fic contain of do-M and canibalism, DLDR) LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te**  
capitolo primo

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Naruto dan segala tetek bengeknya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Covered by: Cristopher Mizutto~!_

 _Genre: Romance, Tragedy (?) supernatural (?)._

 _Rate: T_

 _Warning: Nggak ada. Em...mugkin belum nyehe~!_

 _Hai, ikuzo, minna!_

* * *

 **Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te, START!  
**

* * *

Minato Namikaze itu pengusaha muda yang sukses. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi faktanya memang uangnya melimpah, kejeniusannya tak tertandingi, ketampanannya nomer satu, semua wanita mengingininya. Sejak sekolah menangah pertama, dia sudah biasa bermain dengan wanita. Hingga lulus S2 barulah dia berhenti menjadi playboy dan memilih untuk serius mencari pendamping hidup.

Perusahan besar, Konoha Crop Company, meraup sukses besar dibawah pimpinannya. Salah satu saksi bisu keberhasilannya. Walaupun jarang sekali ke kantor, Minato selalu mengawasi dari balik layar semua perkembangan dan permasalahan di perusahaannya itu dengan bantuan anak didiknya, Kakashi Hatake.

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu kini mengambil cuti panjang untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Dia membeli lahan di pegunungan di disktrik fukuoka dengan harga fantastis, juga memutuskan akan merenovasi rumah tua disana. Walaupun keputusan itu mendapat kecaman dari banyak pihak, Minato bersikeras akan memiliki tanah itu dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada seluruh bangunan tua disana.

Banyak rumor beredar mengenai lahan itu, salah satunya adalah mengenai siluman rubah yang disegel disana, yang beberapa tahun lalu mengamuk dan memusnahkan satu klan tanpa ada yang tersisa. Tapi bagaimana mungkin di daerah setenang itu telah disegel siluman yang pernah membunuh satu klan?

Minato hanya tidak tahu kalau hal itu akan memutar roda takdirnya.

* * *

Malam itu, Minato turun dari mobilnya. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu lalu tersenyum puas. Jarak dari apartemennya di tokyo ke fukuoka sangat jauh, namun Minato sudah menjadwalkan akan melihat lahan barunya hari ini. Karena besok atau secepatnya akan dibangun villa mewah dilahan itu. Setelah melalui perjalanan 5 jam, akhirnya Minato sampai -walaupun sudah malam.

Lahan itu cukup luas dan nyaman, walaupun rumah tua serta beberapa puing bangunan yang berada di lahan itu memberikan kesan seram bagi semua orang yang melihatnya, apalagi pemuda berparas tampan dengan surai kuning itu datang saat malam bulan purnama. Tapi Minato acuh dan masuk ke dalam rumah tua tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan buku tua diantara puing-puing. Buku itu berwarna hitam dengan judul "Jinchuriki no monogatari" berwarna keemasan yang menyala saat galap. Minato mengambilnya dan membacanya sekilas. Sesaat setelahnya Minato merasa bodoh karena dia berusaha membaca buku dimalam hari tanpa penerangan. Minato lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm, novel tua. Lumayan," gumam Minato sebelum memasukkan buku tua kecil itu ke saku nya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan memasuki bangunan tua bergaya jepang tradisional itu.

Sudah sangat tua, tapi perabotannya bisa dibilang cukup modern. Minato memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah itu, kalau saja dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa diselamatkan sebelum bangunan ini dihancurkan besok. Tapi niatnya itu berubah ketika dia menemukan suatu pintu di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat misterius.

"Apa ini? Mantra?" gumam Minato ketika mendapati kertas bertulisan aneh yang menempel di pintu. Pemuda itu angkat bahu dan membukanya, ternyata ada sebuah tangga menuju ke ruangan di bawah tanah. Minato selalu suka tantangan, apalagi yang berbau misteri seperti ini. Jadi dia mengambil handphonenya dan menyalakan lampu flash. Dengan berani, diapun masuk ke pintu itu, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Setelah yakin kakinya menyentuh lantai, dia segera mengarahkan senter handphonenya ke sekeliling ruangan misterius itu.

Minato kaget bukan main ketika dia mendengar suara nyaring, suara jeritan memekik telinga yang berasal dari satu pintu lagi. Kali ini pintunya dirantai dan digembok juga ditempeli bayak sekali kertas mantra. Sayangnya, gemboknya terbuka dan Minato yang penuh rasa ingin tahu pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aaaakh! Aaaaaaakh!" Kembali terdengar suara jeritan, tapi kini Minato dapat melihat sosok pemilik suara itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kemerahan yang terurai panjang. Gadis itu menggeliat kesakitan dan meremas rambutnya. Liurnya menetes dari mulutnya yang gemetar bersamaan dengan jeritannya.

Minato terdiam sesaat. Dia lalu mematikan flash handphonenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku. Tubuhnya panas, menegang. Entah karena apa, dia mendekati gadis itu. Kali ini bukan karena berani, dia sendiri gemetaran. Minato hanya merasa tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Minato berjongkok disamping gadis itu dan menyentuhnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Minato kembali menelan ludah ketika tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut sang gadis yang mengenakan ikat kepala menutupi matanya itu. Entah karena iba melihat tubuh kurus gadis itu, Minato mengangkat gadis itu dan memeluknya, sementara sang gadis terus menjerit dan menggeliat.

"Tenanglah," bisik Minato tepat disamping telinga sang gadis. Gadis itu terus menggeliat dan menjerit, membat Minato mempererat pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai tenang. Minato tersenyum lalu menggendong gadis itu keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, menaiki tangga. Dan sampai ke lantai dasar.

Minato berjalan lagi, mencari kamar untuk menidurkan gadis itu. Tak lama, akhirnya dia menemukan kamar kosong yang sangat luas. Lampu dikamar itu ternyata masih berfungsi saat Minato mencoba menyalakan saklarnya. Kamar itu sangat luas, kasurnya ukuran king size yang muat untuk mereka berdua. Agak berdebu, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Minato, toh hanya untuk semalam.

Minato meletakkan gadis itu dikasur. Dia baru menyadari betapa buruknya pakaian sang gadis -dan betapa baunya. Mungkin sudah lama tidak mandi. Minato kini bertanya-tanya siapa orang kejam yang bisa mengunci seorang gadis di ruangan itu? Terlebih gadis itu sangat manis dimatanya, mungkin usianya berkisar 14 atau 15 tahun. Kalau saja dia beberapa tahun lebih muda, pasti dia langsung meniduri gadis itu. Tapi diusianya yang sekarang, dia hanya akan ditangkap dengan tuduhan tindakan asusila.

Minato memutuskan untuk membiarkan keadaan itu malam ini, yang pasti dia harus memberi gadis itu makan dan minum hari ini. Mungkin besok dia bisa meminta tolong ibunya untuk merawat gadis itu. Minato beranjak dan menepuk kepala sang gadis dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu ke swalayan 24 jam terdekat. Tenang dan-" perkataan Minato terhenti ketika gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau mencari makanan untuk mu-" kali ini gadis itu menarik Minato hingga Minato terbaring di kasur itu. Dengan gemetar, sang gadis duduk. Dia meraba-raba tubuh Minato, menyobek dasi merah Minato dan dengan lihai mengikat tangan Minato.

Minato tidak memberontak, entah kenapa. Segala gerakan sang gadis seperti tarian yang rapuh. Saat tangan kurus itu berhenti meraba tubunya, Minato kaget saat gadis itu menyobek bajunya dan mencium bibir Minato. Lidahnya dengan lincah menjelajahi ruang mulut Minato, bermain dengan lidahnya. Minato tersenyum, mulai menikmati ciuman panas dari sang gadis. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa seperti tersengat listrik saat dicium oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena gadis itu mulai menjilati dadanya yang bidang. Minato menengang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Minato hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gigitan. Tidak ada taring, darahnya juga tidak dihisap. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia merasa kulitnya terkoyak. Minato menjerit kesakitan sementara gadis itu terus menggigiti Minato, memakan dagingnya dengan lahap.

Setelah lama menjerit, Minato mulai tenang. Rasa sakitnya perlahan hilang, padahal gadis itu terus menggigitinya, mengoyak kulitnya dan memakan dagingnya.

"Akh…," Lirih Minato kini dia duduk, menyandar pada dinding dan membiarkan gadis itu memakan tubuhnya. Dia meronggoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya, mencari di kontak nomer penghancur bangunan yang disewanya dan meneleponnya.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Maaf membangunkan tidur anda, ini Minato Namikaze. Aku ingin kau menunda penghancuran rumah tua itu. Hm? Satu minggu saja. Oke, terima kasih," ujar Minato. Dia mematikan handphonenya dan meletakkannya disampingnya.

Minato kembali menatap gadis itu dan berkata, "Sudah puas?" Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Minato terdiam, wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis.

"Well, bolehkah aku melepas penutup matamu?" Gadis itu menggeleng dan menjauhi Minato.

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Kemarilah, aku hanya bercanda," tambah Minato. Gadis itu mengangguk dan dengan hati-hati mendekati minato.

"Sini, berbaringlah disampingku. Aku akan menemnimu." Gadis itu mengangguk dan menuruti Minato. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum daan kembali mengelus kepala sang gadis hingga diapun ikut tertidur.

* * *

Minato bangun pagi sekali dan turun. Dari kasur perlahan. Dia berjalan mencari kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di rumah tua itu luas, cukup untuk tiga orang dan semua perabotan antic disana masih berfungsi sempurna. Agak sayang memang mengingat rumah ini akan dihancurkan. Dia membuka bajunya dan bejalan menuju shower.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia menoleh ke arah cermin. Tubuhnya yang indah terpantul sempurna disana. Memperlihatkan satu set tubuh dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna dan semuanya dalam keadaan ideal yang diidamkan semua wanita untuk disentuh. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Minato meraba dadanya. Sakit bekas tadi malam masih terasa, tapi lukanya tidak terlihat. Padahal Minato yakin sekali dia berdarah dan kulitnya terkoyak. Bajunya dan seprai dikamar penuh dengan bercak darah, dia yakin harusnya ada luka di dadanya.

"Hm, aneh," gumam Minato. Dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk mandi.

Minato mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tiba-tiba teringat pada gadis itu. Dia harus mengurusnya, mungkin bahkan memandikannya. Dilihat dari tubuhnya, gadis itu seperti adiknya kalau saja dia punya adik perempuan. Mungkin memandikannya bukan sebuah tindakan asusila.

Setelah selesai mandi, Minato setengah berlari menuju kamar tempat dia beristirahat. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Dan belum sampai Minato masuk keruangan itu, seorang kakek keluar sambil menyeret sang gadis.

* * *

 ** _-TBC ( not ToBerColosis, but To Be Continue –sudah tau, author koplak!- *dilempar sandal nipon legendaris*) -_**

* * *

 _Jeng jeng jeeeng!_

 _Apakah yang terjadi pada Gadis itu?_

 _Siapa gadis misterius itu!_

 _Akankan...*ditabok*_

 _Ehem! Halo! Ceritanya sebenarnya terinspirasi sama anime Pupa. Tapi kan pupa itu jadi makan manusia karena virus dan jadi bahan penelitian...Nah, Mizutto pingin buat cerita diaman cowoknya Masokist dan nggak nahan ngebayangi Minato masokis *ileren* *ditendang pembaca* *namplok di pojokan*_

 _Lalu karena abis nonton Tokyo Ghoul, Mizutto jadi iseng nyampur bahasa italia buat judulnya._ _Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te artinya legenda jinchuriki: to be with you. cerita ini memang tentang Minato dan cinta tulusnya pada Kushina yang membuatnya ingin terus bersama Kushina._

 **Kalau menemukan Typo, atau ketidak jelasan dalam cerita, atau ada tetek bengek yang mau disampaikan, silahkan repiew yaaak!**

 **Repiuw anda = penyemangat Mizutto**

 **I'll wait for your review, guys!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Arrivederci al prossimo capitolo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te**

Capitolo Due

* * *

"Hei, Kakek! Mau diapakan gadis itu!" teriak Minato, berusaha mengambil kembali sang gadis. Tapi kakek itu berkeras dan tidak membiarkan Minato menyentuk Kushina.

"Ho, jadi kau yang merusak segelnya Kushina, bocah. Minggir! Aku akan menyelesaikannya," ujar sang kakek. Tapi perkataan Kakek itu dipotong dengan bentakkan dari Minato.

"Tidak perlu! Dia tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti itu!" Balas Minato. Si kakek memperhatikan Minato, menghela nafas dan akhirnya melepas Kushina. Membiarkan pemuda itu menggendong kembali Kushina dan menidurknnya di kasur seperti sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah kubuat tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa saat. Kau ikutlah denganku, bocah," ujar sang Kakek. Minato hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Kakek itu ke ruang tamu. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan sang Kakek.

"Kau tau siapa Kushina itu sesungguhnya?" Kakek itu mulai berbicara dengan serius. Minato menggeleng, meminta penjelasan dari pertanyaan sang Kakek. Memangnya kalau bukan manusia, Kushina itu apa? Kambing?

"Dia adalah anak yang dalam tubuhnya disegel siluman rubah. Saat usianya 15 tahun, segelnya melemah karena dia luka berat akibat kecelakaan. Kesadarannya diambil alih oleh siluman rubah dan membunuh semua keluarganya serta meluluh lantahkan kediaman Uzumaki.

Beruntung rumah utama tetap berdiri kokoh karena di ruangan bawah tanah rumah utama terdapat tempat khusus untuk menyegel siluman. Dulu aku berhasil menyegel siluman itu beserta Kushina diruangan bawah tanah itu.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun dia disegel, tapi sejak minggu lalu segelnya mulai melemah. Kami berniat membunuh Kushina malam tadi, sebelum dia memakan lebih banyak korban. Lagipula aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menyegelnya."

Minato tersenyum lega dan berkata, "Berarti aku datang tepat waktu." Kakek itu tersenyum dan membalas, "Ya, kupikir sudah terlambat karena Kushina sudah dibunuh oleh orang lain. Tapi tadi pagi ku temukan dia masih hidup. Aku baru saja akan membunuhya."

"Berarti aku juga menyelamatkanmu dari dosa, kek."

"Hahaha, kau anak yang baik. Apa kau sudah dimakannya?"

"Ya, dia memakanku dengan sangat lahap." Kakek itu terkejut. Pertanyaannya tadi hanya bercanda, tetapi mendengar jawaban serius dari Minato, sang kakek kaget bukan main.

"Dimana? Tunjukkan padaku!" Minato mengangkat bahu dan membuka bajunya, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kek. Rasanya masih sakit, tapi lukanya sudah hilang," jelas Minato. Sang kakek mengelus jenggotnya.

"Jadi kau adalah _Jinchuriki no_ _Shokuhin_ yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi makanan siluman rubah itu, ya."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa lebih tenang. Aku pergi dulu," ujar sang kakek. Diapun segera pergi meninggalkan Minato yang kebingungan, berusaha mencerna perkataan sang kakek. Aneh sekali, ini mulai konyol. Sekarang dia menjadi makanan? Dia yang selama ini selalu dielu-elukan menjadi makanan? Ini tidak lucu.

* * *

"Gadis itu...Kushina, dia kurang istirahat dan perlu asupan gizi. Kau yakin mau mengurusnya sendiri?"

Minato menghela nafas lega. Dia langsung memanggil ibunya yang seorang dokter untuk datang kesana dan memeriksa keadaan Kushina. Beruntung keadaan Kushina tidak terlalu buruk. "Iya, bu. Ini sudah keputusanku sebagai seorang pria," balas Minato.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusanmu. Ibu pulang dulu, ada pesan?"

"Tidak ada, ibu pulang saja istirahat. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Tsunade mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi dari rumah itu. Melihat kepergian sang ibu, Minato tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan rumah. Sesekali dia melihat keadaan Kushina di kamar, sekedar untuk memastikaan bahwa gadis itu tidak mengamuk.

Minato akhirnya selesai membersihkan rumah itu. Terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan sendiri, jadi Minato hanya membersihkan beberapa ruangan yang rencananya akan digunakannya selama seminggu. Dia cukup kaget saat kakek tua itu datang lagi dengan membawa banyak sekali bahan makanan, bahkan setelahnya cukup banyak warga yang mengunjunginya. Sebagian besar hanya menyapanya sebagai tetangga baru, sebagian lagi memberikan jimat padanya.

Minato memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia duduk di ruang tamu dan melepas kaosnya yang basah karena keringat. Kemudian dia ingat buku tua yang ditemukannya semalam. Sedikit meraba sakunya, Minato ingat buku itu ada disana. Dia mengeluarkannya dan membacanya.

"Ratusan tahun lalu, desa ini luluh lantah.

Dewa telah mengutuk seorang putri dari klan termasyur menjadi makhluk setengah siluman rubah. Ibu dari Putri itu mencintai seorang Dewa Bumi, tapi sang Dewa menolak cintanya. Wanita itu terus memaksa dan dewapun mulai menerima cintanya. Kemudian lahirlah anak mereka. Dewa Bumi sangat mengasihinya, menganugerahinya dengan kecantikan yang menawan.

Namun kasihnya begitu besar kepada sang anak membuat istrinya geram. Ibu dari putri itu memotong lidah dan membakar rambut sang putri. Mengetahui hal itu, Dewa Bumi pun murka. Dia berubah menjadi iblis akibat amarah dan dilenyapkan oleh Dewa pencipta.

Tapi, sebelum dilenyapkan, Dewa Bumi sudah terlanjur membunuh istrinya dan mengutuk keturunannya dengan segel siluman rubah, dimana setiap 100 tahun sekali akan lahir seorang putri yang ditubuhnya terdapat siluman rubah. Keturunan sang putri memiliki rambut merah sebagai ciri khasnya, dikenal dengan klan Uzumaki," gumam minato. Minato terus membaca buku itu hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa buku ini bukanlah novel, tetapi catatan sejarah mengenai siluman rubah -mengenai Kushina.

"Dewa pencipta merasa iba melihat keturunan sang putri yang hidup menderita karena siluman rubah dalam tubuhnya memakan banyak energi kehidupan sang putri, menyebabkan setiap keturunan yang memiliki segel rubah hanya berumur singkat.

Dewa pun memberikan kemampuan kepada keturunan putri, kemampuan untuk bisa memakan orang lain tanpa menyakiti orang tersebut, agar energi kehidupannya . Satu syarat untuk bisa melakukan hal itu adalah dengan ciuman sang putri. Sejak itu, keturunan sang putri selalu memiliki seorang atau bahkan beberapa pria yang tidak akan mati sebelum kematian sang putri, yang akan menjadi asupan energi, yang akan memberikan cinta bagi sang putri. Pria itu kemudian disebut _Jinchuriki no_ _Shokuhin_ ," Minato terdiam. Berusaha mencerna makna dari kalimat itu.

Dia merasa kalau dia adalah bagian dari pria-pria yang disebut _Jinchuriki no_ _Shokuhin_ itu, orang yang diciptakan untuk menemani keturunan sang putri. Dan sesaat setelahnya wajah Minato sukses memerah. Minato terus membaca buku itu. Kini dia tahu masalahnya. Tentang segel, tentang ruangan bawah tanah dan tentang Kushina.

Pria berambut kuning dengan mata _ocean blue_ itu bahkan tahu cara melepas pelindung yang mengekang indra Kushina agar siluman rubah tidak mengamuk. Dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk segel itu, tapi dia berniat melepaskannya. Dia ingin Kushina hidup bebas seperti gadis lainnya.

* * *

Malam itu, seperti biasanya, Minato dimakan Kushina. Berlangsung tidak selama malam pertama dan Minato sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Meliat wajah puas dan senyum yang merekah dari Kushina setelah gadis itu memakannya membuat Minato melupakan semua rasa sakitnya.

"Kushina, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Kushina mengangguk. Minato nampak tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Bisa?" Kali ini Kushina menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka juga menyegel suaramu?" Kushina mengangguk.

"Ini konyol. Kau tidak salah apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau harus diperlakukan seperti ini?" Minato mengangkat tangan Kushina dan membiarkan Kushina merasakan hangatnya wajah Minato saat ini. Tapi Kushina hanya menunduk.

"Kau ingin selamanya seperti ini?"

Kushina menggeleng.

"Beritahu aku dimana segelnya."

Kushina tetap menunduk. Dengan ragu dia menunjuk ke arah penutup matanya. Minato tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu caranya, tinggal dipraktikkan. Kunci melepaskan segel pelindung pada diri kushina sangatlah mudah. Hanya _Jinchuriki no_ _Shokuhin_ dan orang yang memasang segel yang dapat melakukannya. Minato mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh penutup mata itu.

Tangannya belum menyentuh kainnya, tapi Minato merasakan sengatan dahsyat yang membuat posisi duduk Minato mundur karena kekuatannya. Sementata itu, Kushina kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Rupanya ini alasan kenapa dia tidak mau aku membuka penutup itu," gumam Minato. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan kembali mendekati Kushina. Dia memeluk Kushina dengan erat hingga gadis mulai tenang.

"Maaf aku telah menyakitimu," bisik Minato. Kushina mengangguk kecil dan membalas pelukan Minato, tangannya yang kurus meremas kaos milik Minato.

Minato melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Kushina. Tangannya kini menengadahkan wajah kushina dan mencium bibir milik sang gadis dengan lembut. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus kepala Kushina.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya Minato menjauhkan bibirnya dan menunjukkan senyumannya. Dia mengangkat seutas kain ditangannya sambil berkata, "Lihat aku berhasil melepasnya."

Kushina tetap diam, matanya masih terpejam dan mulutnya tertutup. Dia dengan ragu membuka matanya. Pelahan, dia dapat melihat seorang pria duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum girang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Kushina. Minato tersentak dan mulai bingung.

"A, aku...tidak mungkin tanpa kain itu...aku akan menyakiti banyak orang," Kushina kembali bergetar, tangannya terangkat dan berusaha mengambil kembali kain penutup matanya. Tapi Minato langsung menyobeknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi," balas Minato.

"Diam! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Aku adalah monster! Pergi! Sebelum aku menyakitimu!" bentak Kushina.

"Kau sudah memakan dagingku tadi malam dan aku masih disini. Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi ini sudah keputusanku sebagai seorang pria. Kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi," jawab Minato.

"Aku telah membunuh semua anggota keluargaku!" Minato tersenyum Lalu menggengam tangan Kushina.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal membuat keluarga baru. Aku akan menggantikan kain ini menjadi pelindungmu," balas Minato. Kushina perlahan mulai tenang dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kedua mata violetnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Minato, Minato Namikaze. Aku sudah membeli tanah ini beserta semua properti didalamnya, termaksud dirimu, sepertinya. Em, Itu berarti aku akan menjagamu juga, percayalah."

"Aku cuma tanya namamu, bodoh."

"He?"

"Apa bekas tadi malam masih sakit?"

"Kau pikir setelah kau kerokoti seperti itu tidak sakit?" Jawab Minato. Pria berambut kuning itu menatap datar kearah Kushina sambil memonyongkan mulutnya. Melihat ekspresi kekanakan Minato, Kushina tertawa pelan.

Minato terpana. Sosok tertawa Kushina sangat manis. Dia baru sadar, warna rambut kushina berubah dari hitam kemerahan menjadi merah, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Warna matanya yang memberi efek tenang, dan suara tawanya yang renyah telah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ini pertama kalinya Minato bertemu dengan perempuan seperti ini. Pertama kalinya pria itu merasa jatungnya menari dan bunga-bunga mekar di hatinya. Ini bukan penyakit, Minato tahu itu, dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kushina.

"Maafkan aku, Minato, aku–" Kushina tersenyum dan menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Minato membalas senyuman Kushina dan menggenggam tangan Kushina erat.

"Tidak masalah, Kushina. Kau boleh memakanku kapan pun sebanyak apapun."

* * *

Minato berteriak kencang sekali malam itu. Setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama kushina, ini kali keduanya berteriak sangat keras -bahkan bisa dibilang menjerit. Yang pertama karena dia pertama kali dimakan Kushina. Yang kedua terjadi malam ini akibat pemaparan Kushina tentang dirinya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat tua?" Balas Kushina, sebelum dia memasukkan sesendok nasi noreng ke mulutnya. Bukan buatannya, tapi buatan Minato. Kushina tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, hasilnya selalu buruk. Untungnya Minato cukup sabar dan bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Berarti aku telah melakukan tindakan asusila," balas Minato dengan ekspresi pucat, "Aku tidak menyangka kau baru 13 tahun. Kudengar kau disegel 3 tahun. Berarti, sekarang umurmu diatas kertas adalah 16 tahun, kan? Tapi tetap saja..."

"Ya, ya...kau saja yang ketua-an, om Minato. Segel itu sepertinya menghentikan pertumbuhan tubuhku." Kushina sejak 3 tahun lalu, tepat setelah siluman dalam dirinya hilang kendali, disegel di ruangan bawah tanah. Walaupun begitu, Kushina tergolong cerdas karena sudah menyelesaikan SMA diusia 10 tahun.

"Hei, maukah kau tinggal di tokyo untuk sementara waktu?" Akhirnya Minato mengatakan maksud sesungguhnya dari menemani Kushina makan malam itu.

"Hm? Kau mau menghancurkan rumahku dan mendirikan kastil disini?" Tanya Kushina, menyuap kembali nasi gorengnya.

"Benar, tapi aku tidak sedang merencanakan akan membangun kastil disini, adik Kushina," balas Minato dan alhasil dia mendapat _deathglare_ dari Kushina karena embel-embel adik yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan. Aku tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini."

"Hn, Kenapa?"

"Karena rumah ini rumahku, walaupun kamu sudah membelinya. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Hee, tapi cuma akan ku renovasi, kok. Akan persis sama dengan pertama kali dibangun."

Kushina menghela nafas dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan datar. Tapi Minato dapat menyadari kegelisahan Kushina dari tatapannya itu. Sebelum Minato bertanya lebih banyak, Kushina berdiri dan berkata, "Aku kenyang. Mau tidur. Jangan diganggu."

Aneh. Minato memandangi pungung Kushina sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kushina. Akhirnya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk termenung di meja makan.

* * *

Kushina mengunci dirinya dikamar semalaman, padahal biasanya dia tidur bersama Minato. Gadis itu juga beberapa kali mendengar Minato mengetuk pintu kamar, tapi tidak di acuhkannya. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Kushina tidak habis pikir siapa yang tega menjual tanah miliknya, dia bahkan tidak menerima uang sepeserpun untuk sejengkal tanah milik keluarganya. Saat dia bertanya pada Minato, pria itu hanya mengatakan bahwa tanah ini dibelinya dari seorang kakek atas perantara ayahnya.

Tapi, toh, Kushina tidak mau memusingkan hal itu. Bukan itu yang membuat Kushina pusing. Melainkan semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Setelah melewati tiga tahun dalam kegelapan, dia langsung diseret ke dunia luar. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

Belum lagi setelah insiden 3 tahun lalu, semua orang pasti akan takut dengannya. Bertemu dengan orang luar hanya akan menambah rasa sedih dan minder Kushina. Kushina takut dijauhi orang lain. Dia benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali, saat Kushina memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, dia kaget saat menemukan Minato tertidur di depan pintu kamar.

"O, oi..."gumam Kushina. Dia juga tidak habis pikir tentang pria satu ini dia datang mendadak dengan kebaikan yang tulus. Bahkan setelah melihat wujud silumannnya, pria itu tidak takut.

Kushina duduk disamping Minato, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Minato. Pria ini selalu memberikannya kenyamannan hanya dengan berada di dekatnya. Sejak awal bertemu dengan pemuda itu Kushina selalu menikmati setiap sentuhan Minato.

Akhirnya Kushina tertidur lagi disamping Minato. Minato membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia sebenarnya sudah terbangun saat Kushina membuka pintu kamar. Tapi karena sepertinya akan menarik, dia jadi berpura-pura tidur.

Setelah intropeksi diri semalaman, Minato sadar kalau keputusannya menghancurkan rumah ini sekarang menyakiti Kushina. Dia sudah sangat sering menyakiti perasaan perempuan, bahkan itu menjadi hiburan bagi Minato saat di sekolah menengah awal sampai kuliah. Tapi menyakiti Kushina? Minato harus berpikir seratus kali untuk hal itu.

Minato mengelus rambut merah kushina perlahan tanpa menghilangkan sebercak senyum di senang, tapi hal itu menyebabkan Kushina terbangun.

"Dasar tukang tidur," gumam Minato. Kushina langsung membalasnya dengan mencubit pinggang Minato yang diikuti dengan lirihan Minato.

"Well, Kushina. Aku menyesal telah memutuskan sesuatu tenpa memperhitungkan perasaanmu. Tidak akan ada rumah yang dihancurkan. Aku hanya akan menyingkirkan puing bangunan dan menggantinya dengan taman," jelas Minato dengan wajah memerah yang dia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabanya.

"Kau pasti keberatan kalau rumah ini kuhancurkan. Kau pasti memiliki banyak kenangan di rumah ini," tambah Minato.

"Tidak. Aku...bukan begitu. Em, aku takut keluar rumah. Penduduk desa membenciku, mereka takut padaku. Aku adalah pembawa sial bagi mereka. Jadi...kumohon jangan memintaku keluar dari rumah ini," jelas Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sampingmu, jadi tenang saja. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan ke supermarket? Kita perlu beberapa bahan makanan dan baju," ajak Minato. Tapi Kushina menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepala, keberatan dengan ajakan Minato.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," tambah Minato. Tapi kalimat itu tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan keraguan Kushina.

"Kau meragukanku?" Tanya Minato.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi..."

"Apa selama ini aku pernah melanggar janji?"

"Bodoh, aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari."

"Bukankah aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu? Dan setelah itu kau masih meragukanku?"

"Aku...percaya padamu. Tapi,"

"Yak! Kita berangkat sekarang. Kau bisa pakai jaketku, diluar sangat dingin."

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa!"

"Hm? Kita akan jalan kaki, mobilku bensinnya habis."

Kushina tidak sempat menunjukkan ekspresi keberatannya saat tangan Minato menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke kamar. Memasangkannya jaket dan melingkari lehernya dengan syal milik pria itu. Lalu Minato tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kemerahan Kushina dan kembali menarik Kushina keluar rumah.

"Oi, oi... kau pikir aku apa, hah! Pelan-pelan..." geram Kushina. Minato tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf, maaf. Ini pertama kalinya aku sangat antusias berjalan bersama perempuan!" Balas Minato dengan senyum sumingrah dan rona kemerahan diwajahnya. Kushina hanya diam, dia sendiri terkejut dan cukup malu mendengar jawaban minato. Tanpa sadar dia sudah menempatkan Minato dihatinya.

Kehangatan dan kenyaman yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya telah membuat Kushina jatuh hati hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Ralat, bahkan sejak pertama kali mendengar suara Minato, Kushina telah merasakan debaran di hatinya. Mengingat Minato menyerahkan hidupnya pada Kushina membuat gadis itu senang –tapi selalu berusaha ditutupinya.

* * *

Setelah mereka berjalan menuruni gunung, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah desa. Penduduknya cukup banyak dan telihat ramah bagi Minato. Bagi Kushina? Gadis itu merasa mereka menatapnya ngeri. Bahkan beberapa menjauh ketika didekati Kushina. Selama 13 tahun hidup dengan masyarakat, ini pertama kalinya Kushina keluar rumah dengan terang-terangan.

Dia dulu sering pergi keluar, tapi dengan menggunakan penyamaran. Maksudnya, dengan rambut merah dan mata violet yang sangat mencolok seperti ini akan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan akan dijauhi.

Semua orang tahu kalau klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan rambut merahnya sudah hampir punah, keturunan murni-nya hanya tersisa beberapa yang salah satunya merupakan siluman rubah. Karena selain orangtuanya, keluarga yang lain sudah berdarah campuran.

Apalagi sekarang hanya tinggal satu-satunya yang tersisa, yang memiliki siluman rubah ditubuhnya, yang membunuh semua keluarganya, yang terlah disegel selama 3 tahun –Kushina. Wajar saja kalau semua orang takut kepadanya.

Minato sendiri bukannya tidak sadar dengan tatapan itu, dia tahu tangan Kushina dingin sekali dan terkadang gemetar saat memperhatikan tatapan warga. Tapi dia sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Lalu dia melihat seorang nenek datang menghampirinya.

"Nak, apakah kamu _Shokuhin_?" tanya nenek itu. Minato bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi dia segera mengiyakan pertanyaan sang nenek.

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Tanya sang nenek lagi.

"Apa aku harus membuktikannya sekarang?" Balas minato. Dia meraih tangan Kushina dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan Kushina yang dia tahu sekarang sedang gelisah.

"Apakah benar, Kushina-sama?" Tanya sang nenek kepada Kushina. Kushina menelan ludah lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami saling mencintai, karenanya pria ini bisa melepaskan mantra pelindung yang dipasang kakek," jelas Kushina. Minato sendiri terkejut mendengar jawaban Kushina. Bagaimana Kushina tahu akan perasaannya? Tapi sebelum dia membiarkan khayalannya terlalu melambung, Kushina langsung mencubit pinggangnya dan menendang tumit Minato.

"Ka, kalau begitu...selamat, Kushina-hime! Syukurlah, biarkan saya mengantar anda," ujar sang nenek.

"Tidak usah," balas Kushina. Tapi sang nenek tetap keras kepala dan memaksa untuk mengikuti Kushina dan Minato.

"Stt, kau boleh percaya atau tidak," bisik Kushina kepada Minato, "Seluruh tanah di desa ini dan dua gunung disana adalah milik klan Uzumaki. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menikahiku, itu berarti kau juga harus menjadi kepala desa, pak Minato."

Minato sontak kembali memerah wajahnya, antara malu dan juga kaget. Tanah seluas ini tidak sebanding dengan seluruh aset kekayaan keluarganya. Sementara itu, nenek tadi dengan semangat menyebarkan berita bahwa Kushina kini tidak lagi berbahaya.

* * *

 **-To Be Continiue -**

* * *

 _Yo, Yo, Yoooo! Halooo halooo!_

 _Dateng lagi~_

 _Hahaha, sumpah, Mizutto ketawa ngakak waktu ada yang bilang ceritanya bakalan Discountinue di review. Duh, Mizutto langsung semangat, deh. Makasih, yaa..._

 _Betewe, sebenarnya, cerita ini di komputer Mizutto sudah tamat. Tapi cuma males ngedit. Karena Typo-nya luar bisa. Awalnya, diketik di HP, terus karena jari Mizutto kegedeean, typo jadi tidak terkendali. Serius, loh..._

 **Dichapter selanjutnya, bakalan ada character baru. Rival cinta Kushina. Jadi, ditunggu yaaak, lanjutannya.**

 **Review ayo di review~! Review nya bakal bikin Mizutto makin semangat, deh. Makasih yang sudah review yaaak!**

 _Promosi bentar:_

 **Mizutto mengarang cerita Fantasy lainnya di fandom NaruHina dengan Judul: Special Police Staff. Ayo dibaca yaaa, heheehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te**

Capitolo Tre

* * *

Minato tidak telalu suka suasana ini. Tadinya dia berharap dirinya dan Kushina bisa berduaan saja dan dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan romantis saat pulang nanti. Tapi dengan teriakan dari nenek itu, semua rencananya buyar. Kemudian Minato merasa seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke gang sempit. Dan ketika sadar sepenuhnya, Minato tahu Kushina-lah yang melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato.

"Nenek itu berisik. Kita akan kabur. Kau mencari bahan makanan dan beberapa baju, kan?" balas Kushina. Minato mengangguk sedikit, kaget karena sifat Kushina kini berubah 180 derajat dari saat di rumah. Dari yang pendiam dan penakut menjadi penuh semangat.

Dia bahkan tersenyum lebar dan berlari ditempat. Ditambah lagi, Kushina kini yang menarik lengan Minato, berbelok-belok melalui gang sempit hingga mereka keluar di sebuah jalanan sepi. Kushina terengah-engah dan menarik Minato masuk ke dalam sebuah toserba kecil disana.

"Selamat...Are, Kushina-sama!" sapa seorang pegawai. Dia jelas laki-laki, tapi gestur dan nada bicaranya dibuat seperti perempuan. Bahasa Spanyol-nya, Banci.

"Yo!" Balas Kushina. Pegawai itu langsung memeluk Kushina dan menciumnya.

"Sudah lama kita tida-" perkataannya terhenti ketika dia melihat aura 'Kubunuh kau kalau berani melakukannya lagi' dari Minato. Pegawai itu segera menghentikan salam-nya.

"Aih, siapa o'om itu, Kushina-sama! Iuh..."

"Jangan begitu, John. Dia penyelamatku. Aku menderita habis-habisan karena mantra kakek itu, kau tahu," jelas Kushina. Minato mengut-mangut. Mengetahui bahwa pegawai lekong itu punya nama yang sangat jantan saja berhasil membuat Minato heran. Apalagi ketika melihat Kushina akrab dengan John, rasanya Minato tidak tahan lagi. Well, Pemuda bermata ocean blue itu memang baru ketemu dengan Kushina tak sampai seminggu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa, Minato merasa cemburu.

"Katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?" sang pelayan toko menyerah untuk mencibir Minato lebih lama lagi ketika sadar tatapan jengkel dari Minato yang terus diarahkan kepadanya. Namun dengan tidak merubah tatapan melototnya, sang pelayan memutuskan untuk terpaksa melayani pemuda tampan tersebut. Kushina mengangkat bahu dan melirik kearah Minato, pria bersurai kuning itu lalu mengangguk. Mengerti makna dari isyarat Kushina.

"Kami perlu beberapa bahan makanan, sejenis rempah-rempah dan beberapa makanan kalengan. Lalu baju untukku dan Kushina," jelas Minato. Minato tidak habis pikir kenapa Kushina punya kenalan seaneh ini. Ayolah, dipelototi terus bukan hal yang menyenangkan, kau tahu.

"Sama! Panggil beliau dengan akhiran -sama, bedebah!" Mendengar penyataan pegawai itu, Minato jadi semakin kesal. Dia menarik Kushina dan mencium Kushina tepat di hadapan pegawai itu. Ciuman yang jelas berbeda dengan ciuman sapaan sang pegawai tadi.

Namun Kushina tidak suka dicium mendadak seperti itu, dia langsung mendorong Minato dengan tenaga berlebihan sehingga sang Namikaze itu menabrak dinding.

"Bisa tunjukkan dimana tempatnya?" tanya Kushina dengan aura neraka yang menyerebak. Dia sangat kesal dengan ciuman Minato kali ini. Well, sebenarnya ini kedua kalinya Minato menciumnya. Sebelumnya, Kushina lah yang pertama kali mencium Minato. Tapi walau bagaimana pun juga, tetap saja tidak menyenangkan bagi kushina, terlalu kasar.

"Aw, aw...Baiklah. Kushina, kau tunggu saja disini. Biar aku yang carikan semuanya," ujar Minato. Kushina hanya mengangguk, menuruti permintaan Minato.

* * *

Minato menyeka keringatnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan jadi melelahkan seperti ini. Pemuda itu bahkan sukses dibuat terkejut dengan kondisi Kushina yang masih kering dan semangat. Padahal Minato sendiri adalah atlet waktu masih sekolah, bagimana bisa dia dikalahkan Kushina yang notabene-nya baru bisa pecicilan setelah bertahun-tahun 'dipasung'?

"Minato, ada yang menunggumu," bisik Kushina. Dia menunjukkan ke arah seorang gadis cantik yang sedang melihat jam tangannya.

Minato menelan ludah. Dia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa wanita itu bisa sampai disini!' batin Minato. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, perempuan itu menoleh kearah Minato dan Kushina lalu berlari.

Bajunya yang serba mini berkibar-kibar dan sengaja memperlihatkan dalamannya dan tubuhnya -yang Kushina akui sangat bagus.

"Minato!" pekik gadis dengan rambut berwarna reven itu. Dia merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Minato dan mencium pipi Minato, membiarkan bekas bibirnya menempel dengan nista di wajah Minato yang tampan.

"Aku kangeeeeen!" pekik perempuan itu.

"Hentikan, Mikoto. Kushina melihatmu dengan tampang yang aneh," gumam Minato. Mikoto langsung berhenti dan melirik kearah Kushina.

"Aku tahu! Aku harus memperkenalkan diri! Perkenalkan, aku Mikoto Uchiha. Aku pacarnya Minato, sudah 2 tahun loh!"

Kushina tersenyum kecut dan membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata, "Kushina Uzumaki, pemilik tanah. Salam kenal." Minato tidak protes, walaupun sebenarnya diatas kertas, tanah ini sudah jadi miliknya.

"Aku juga punya tanah, di sapporo. Aku mendirikan sebuah villa di tanahku yang 1 hekre itu," balas Mikoto.

Kushina hanya bisa meringis. Tanah milik Mikoto jelas tidak sebanding dengan tanah milik Uzumaki yang seluas 2 gunung.

"Kau dengan siapa kesini?" tanya Minato.

"Aku kabur dari supir baruku. Kau tahu, Fugaku dirumah saat ini."

"Hn? Dia pasti khawatir."

"Harusnya kau cemburu, Minatooo!"

"Untuk apa?"

Kushina terdiam melihat sejoli itu berbincang. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Dan itu membuat hatinya seperti tersayat. Tersayat? Yang benar saja...

"Kau berencana bermalam disini?" ujar Kushina, berusaha ikut nimbrung.

"Boleh?"

"Ya, tapi ruangannya terbatas. Tidak masalah?"

"Ya! Aku bisa sekamar dengan Minato!"

Kushina melirik kearah Minato. Selama ini mereka tidur sekamar di kamar Kushina. Memang ada satu kamar lagi, tapi itu terlalu sempit untuk dua orang.

"Bisa diatur," balas Kushina.

Mikoto tersenyum girang dan Minato pasang wajah shock. Dia tidak sedang ingin tidur dengan perempuan selain Kushina. Bahkan walaupun hanya tidur bersebelahan. Kenapa Kushina dapat dengan mudah memutuskannya?

"Tunggu, Kushina. Hanya ada satu ruangan kecil. Tidak akan muat untuk dua orang. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Terserah saja," balas kushina. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari membiarkan Minato tidur dengan perempuan lain.

* * *

Malam itu kediaman Uzumaki sepi seperti biasanya, hanya ada tiga orang yang hari ini tinggal disana. Ketiganya sedang menikmati makan malam buatan Minato. Kushina daritadi cemberut dan terus memainkan nasi gorengnya. Sesekali dia melihat kearah jam dinding dan juga mengetuk-ketukan tangannya di meja. Minato diam saja melihat tingkah Kushina, dia tahu kalau Kushina sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan adanya Mikoto di rumahnya. Kurang lebih seperti saat pertama kali Minato bertemu dengan Kushina, gadis itu sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang asing.

"Aku tidak lapar. Mau tidur. Nanti malam buatkan lagi, aku ingin yang panas," ujar kushina. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mereka memang merencanakan untuk makan malam bersama, tapi Kushina tiba-tiba pergi. Mikoto tak habis pikir melihat perilaku Kushina.

"Memangnya bocah itu siapa?!" gumam Mikoto. Minato tetap diam.

"Dia hanya memiliki bangunan bobrok begini," lanjut Mikoto.

'Dan dua gunung lainnya dengan sebuah desa,' sambung Minato dalam hati.

"Kemana orangtuanya! Mereka harusnya mendidik anak mereka dengan benar," lanjut Mikoto dengan nada meninggi. Mulai kesal dengan gerutuan Mikoto, Minato mulai menghela nafas.

"Dia sebatang kara, Mikoto. Keluarganya meninggal karena suatu insiden," jelas Minato singkat lalu mulai memakan jatahnya.

"Gadis seperti itu susah dapat pacar," gumam Mikoto.

"Kurasa tidak. Dia memang sedang dalam mood yang jelek malam ini. Tapi biasanya dia sangat baik," bantah Minato.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau walinya, Minato." Wali? Minato memilih untuk tidak pernyataan tersebut dan kembal memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Berhenti bicarakan orang lain, Mikoto. Sampai kapan aku mau mengelak dari takdirmu?"

"Kemana arah pembicaraanmu, Minato?"

"Fugaku adalah pria yang baik, dia pantas menjadi pendampingmu. Aku heran kenapa kau menolaknya."

"Bicara seperti itu kepada kekasihmu, kau sangat jahat Minato."

"Begitu?" Minato mengambil teh panasnya dan mulai menyeruput minuman tersebut. Tetap tenang dan santai, berbeda dengan Mikoto yang mulai tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Minato kepadanya.

"Malam ini bercintalah denganku," Mikoto mulai melancarkan jurus maut yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Minato kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mikoto sengaja mengenakan pakaian menerawang yang minim kain untuk rencana kali ini. Tapi Minato bahkan tidak memperhatikannya, dia tahu, pikiran pemuda itu sedang tidak ditempat.

"Maaf, aku harus mengantarkan makanan panas untuk Kushina malam ini."

"Eeeeh?"

Minato selesai makan dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. Dia menatap Mikoto dan berkata, "Sayang sekali, tapi sudah dulu, ya, basa basinya."

* * *

Minato cukup pintar untuk membaca petunjuk yang diberikan Kushina. Setalah beberapa hari tidak memakannya, dia yakin malam ini Kushina sudah sangat lapar. Oleh karena itu, Minato makan dan ngemil cukup banyak malam ini. Dan walaupun mendapat tatapan aneh dari Mikoto karena tingkah tidak biasanya itu, Minato sudah membulatkkan tekad untuk dimakan malam ini.

Dia membuka pintu kamar Kushina perlahan ketika sudah yakin Mikoto tertidur malam itu.

"Pacarmu pasti akan sedih jika tahu kekasihnya mendatangi kamar perempuan lain," gumam Kushina sambil tetap konsentrasi pada lukisannya. Dia senang melukis dan baru saja membeli perlatan lukis baru tadi siang. Saking senangnya, dia sampai kehilangan nafau makan.

"Wah, kau sepertinya tidak lapar, Kushina."

Minato menutup lagi pintu kamar Kushina dan mendekati gadis bersurai merah itu. Kushina berhenti menggoreskan kuas di kanvasnya, dia terdiam sebentar.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku lapar. Sangat lapar. Tapi aku ingin melukis."

Minato duduk disamping Kushina. Ia tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sangat cepat baginya untuk bisa nyaman berada di dekat gadis itu.

"Gambar apa ini?" Minato mengerutkan dahinya, dia berusaha menebak apa yang sedang digambar Kushina. Namun sangat susah baginya untuk mengerti goresan kasar yang dibuat Kushina. Goresan itu tidak beraturan dan terkesan seperti coret-coretan bagi Minato.

Kushina tersenyum. Dia menggoreskan sedikit warna merah dikanvasnya, membentuk sebuah garis baru.

"Putri duyung mencari matahari," jawab Kushina, "Sebenarnya ini bercerita tentang putri duyung yang sebatang kara. Dia sangat ingin pergi ke daratan, tapi bahkan melihat matahi saja dia tidak bisa. Karena itu dia akan tetap disana dan memandangi cahaya sambil berpikir bahwa itulah mataharinya."

"Apa itu tentang dirimu?"

Kushina mengangguk.

Minato tertawa.

"Kan ada aku, kau tidak perlu memandanginya. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya, bukan?"

"Tapi kau sudah punya perempuan itu. Aku jadi bingung..."

"Hubungan kami memang agak rumit. Tapi percayalah, mulai saat ini aku akan jadi milikmu. Kau kan tidak bisa hidup tenang kalau tidak ada aku," ujar Minato. Pemuda itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan mengelus rambut Kushina. Kushina tersenyum kecil. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minato.

"Aku mau makan," gumam Kushina.

"Hn? Makan saja," balas Minato.

"Beneran?" Minato mengangguk. Dia membuka bajunya dan merentangkan tangannya lalu berkata, "Ayo kemari, Kushina."

Kushina menatap Minato dan tertawa kecil. Dimatanya, kini Minato terlihat sangat keren. Dia tahu kalau Minato memang sangat tampan, tapi dia tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan. Satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat Kushina jatuh hati pada Minato adalah karena Minato satu satunya pemuda yang menerima dirinya. Baik manusianya maupun sisi silumannya.

Kushina langsung memeluk Minato dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Minato. Kushina selalu suka momen ini, apalagi Minato yang selalu mengelus rambutnya saat dia sedang memakan Minato. Kalau bukan karena siluman dalam tubuhnya yang memaksa Kushina melakukanya, Kushina tidak akan mengoyak kulit Minato dan mengkerokoti tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Tapi, toh, Minato tidak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya ketika Kushina memakannya.

"Ukh, teruskan, Kushina," lirih Minato berusaha menahan sakit dengan menggihit kaosnya. Butuh waktu lama baginya terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Dan walaupun sakit, Minato selalu menikmati saat-saat Kushina memakan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Kushina teringat sesuatu, berhenti memakan Minato dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mulut yang asik mengunyah. Diapun berkata, "Kau tetap tidur di sofa?"

Minato menggeleng. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menyeka darah yang menetes dari mulut Kushina.

"Temani aku tidur, ya. Seperti biasanya," pinta Minato.

"Kau yakin kekasihmu yang aneh itu tidak akan marah?" tanya Kushina. Minato tertawa lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kushina dan berbisik, "Mikoto itu sebenarnya tunangan teman baikku. Tapi dia tidak terima dan memaksa ingin tetap menjadi pacarku. Aku juga seumur-umur baru satu kali suka sama perempuan dan perempuan itu bukan Mikoto."

"Lalu siapa?"

Minato mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum licik.

"Kurasa kau tidak boleh tahu, Kushina. Ini masalah orang dewasa."

Kushina menggembungkan mulutnya dan menjambak rambut Minato.

"Sialan kau, Minato!" geram kushina. Dia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

* * *

 _TAMAT, tapi bohong, ding! Lanjut, lanjuuut!_

* * *

 _Halooo, berapa bulan tak sua? 5 bulan? wah, lama ya hahaha... *dilempar toa*_

 _Kenapa coba? Soalnya Mizutto kemaren fokus cari Kuliah dan Puji Tuhan keterima di PTN tebaek se-Jateng, dengan jurusan terbaek se Indo. Apa hayooo? .Si.A, HAHAHA! *Author Gaje* *lupakan*_

 _Chapter-nya mulai memanas dan chapter selanjutnya akan jadi lebih panas. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir dan ditambah satu OMAKE hot abis. Jadi jangan bosen dan tetep ditunggu, yaaa! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!_

* * *

 ** _Next:_**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_**

 ** _"Pertama kau keluar dari kamar gadis itu tanpa baju. Kedua, tadi malam aku mendengar desahanmu dari dalam kamar itu saat aku ingin pipis,"_**

 ** _"Ku, kurasa, aku harus bersiap untuk pesta pernikahan tuan,"_**

 ** _Kushina terbangun di dalam pelukan minato yang bersimbah darah._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jinchuriki's Story: Stare Con Te**

Capitolo Quattro

* * *

Minato terbangun pagi itu dengan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di bagian perut dan dadanya. Kushina benar-benar rakus tadi malam, gadis itu memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Namun Minato tak tega menghentikan Kushina saat dia melihat senyum puas Kushina yang terus merekah sambil memakannya. Pemuda itu memalingkan badannya dan mendapati Kushina tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kekenyangan mungkin.

Dia berdiri perlahan dan mencari kaosnya. Namun ia segera menepuk dahi saat menemukan kaosnya bersimbah darah dan menyesal dia tidak bawa kaos lain. Minato meraba bagian depan tubuhnya, memastikan bekas luka tadi malam sudah hilang. Dan untung-nya sudah benar-benar hilang. Minato membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang melekat di kulitnya dengan tisu basah sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Pemuda itu dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar, keluar dari kamar itu dan menutupnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kushina.

"Ehem!" Minato membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Mikoto sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikoto, memulai interogasinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kecil. Mikoto menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Pertama kau keluar dari kamar gadis tanpa baju. Kedua, tadi malam aku mendengar desahanmu dari dalam kamar itu saat aku ingin pipis," tambah Mikoto.

Minato tetap diam, menunggu lanjutan dari Mikoto. Dia merasa _syndrom_ mempermainkan perasaan perempuannya mulai muncul saat ini, penyakit turunan dari sang ayah.

"Kau menolak rayuanku dan malah tidur dengan wanita lain? Kau mau mempermainkanku?" akhirnya Mikoto melanjutkan. Kali ini Minato tidak hanya diam, dia mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Faktanya adalah aku dan Kushina sudah tidur bersama sejak kami bertemu. Setiap malam, Tanpa Kushina memakai pakaian tidur serba menerawang."

Wajah Mikoto memanas.

"Kukira kau tidak seperti paman Jiraiya."

"Memang. Berbeda dengan ayah yang suka semua perempuan, aku hanya akan memberikan hidupku pada satu perempuan."

"Apakah dia Kushina?"

"Yang pasti bukan perempuan yang harus merayu mati-matian untuk bisa tidur denganku."

Mikoto jadi semakin panas. Minato tertawa renyah dan menepuk kepala Mikoto.

"Kau mau bantu aku bikin sarapan, kan?" ajak Minato lalu mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Mikoto menghela nafas dan membalas, "Dasar kejam."

"Well, kurasa itu julukan bagus. Kau mau apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja tuan putrimu!"

"Dia tidak makan pagi ini. Aku sangat yakin dia masih kenyang."

"Eh?"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Fugaku datang ke rumah Kushina tak lama setelah mereka sarapan. Tentunya untuk menjemput Mikoto. Mendengar suara mobil jeep -milik Fugaku- yang paling Kushina benci, gadis _Jinchuriki_ itu langsung terbangun dan keluar kamar dengan wajah dongkol.

"Siapa yang-" niat Kushina untuk mengamuk langsung lenyap saat dia melihat Mikoto sedang berciuman dengan Fugaku. Sangat mesra, dan seperti menonton film hentai.

Minato langsung menarik lengan Kushina dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau belum cukup umur, nak. Tinggalkan mereka. Mereka perlu privasi untuk masuk ke acara puncak," ujar Minato. Dia terus menarik Kushina keluar rumah. Minato ternyata baru saja selesai menyiapkan mobilnya –mengecek tekanan ban dan lain sebagainya. Dia kemudian sampai di sebuah gazebo kecil, yang atapnya rusak sebagian. Disana sudah tersedia teh dan beberapa makanan ringan pemberian John yang tadi singgah.

"Oh, iya. Tukang akan mulai bekerja siang ini. Akan jadi sangat berisik. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di apartemenku di Tokyo?" tawar Minato, meminum kembali tehnya. Kushina terdiam sebentar, dia mengambil sepotong biskuit lalu mulai memakannya.

"Tokyo? Sebenarnya, aku dulu sekolah di sana. Kurasa aku bisa mengunjungi teman lamaku," balas Kushina. Minato terlihat agak kaget dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Untungnya Kushina peka dan berkata, "Aku alumni Todai." Minato nyaris memuntahkan tehnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau baru 15 tahun!"

Kushina tersenyum kecil dan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku sarjana diusia hampir 15 tahun?"

"Oi, oi, tunggu! Kita satu almamater dan di wisuda ditahun yang sama! 3 tahun lalu aku juga lulus dari Todai, S2. Semua heboh dengan bocah cantik yang diwisuda sarjana dari jurusan Sosial dan Hubungan Internasional. Aku tidak tahu itu kamu!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh, bodoh. Tentu saja aku menyamar, akan sangat mencolok kalau kuliah dengan rambut merah seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kita pergi ke Tokyo kan?"

"Justru karena itu aku tidak mau ke kota itu. Tapi aku penasaran dengan kehidupanmu. Jadi, aku akan pergi," balas Kushina. Minato langsung sumingrah dan memeluk Kushina sambil mengacak rambut merah Kushina.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membangun rumah ini sama persisi. Dan jangan rusak ruangan bawah tanah. Lalu jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian," bisik Kushina. Minato tertawa renyah dan makin erat memeluk gadis itu. Betapa Minato sangat menyayangi Kushina.

"Kita harus segera berkemas, Kushina!" Minato dengan semangat kembali menarik lengan Kushina. Memaksa gadis itu ke kamar dan berkemas.

Merekapun meninggalkan rumah kediaman Uzumaki siang harinya, tak lama setelah Fugaku dan Mikoto pamit.

* * *

 **-owatta-**

* * *

 ** _Omake:_**

 _Perjalanan dari kediaman Uzumaki ke Tokyo bukan perjalanan yang singkat, terlebih mereka baru berangkat sore hari. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah rumah. Rumah milik keluarga yang merupakan tempat persinggahan._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina, bingung karena dia tahu ini bukanlah Tokyo. Tapi Minato tak segera menjawab. Dia langsung menarik Kushina, keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah itu._

 _"Mi-Minato Sama!" seorang pria berlari menuju kearah minato._

 _"Aku akan menginap semalam. Di kamar di lantai dua," ujar Minato._

 _"Baiklah, Minato-sama."_

 _"Pastikan tidak ada seorang pun di lantai dua."_

 _"Baik, Minato-sama!"_

 _Minato tersenyum. Dia kembali berjalan, menghiraukan pertanyaan Kushina._

 _Pintu tertutup._

 _Minato duduk di kasur dan Kushina berdiri dihadapannya._

 _"Apa masudmu, Minato?"_

 _Minato berubah ekspresi dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya._

 _"Kau...ingin aku memakanmu?" tanya Kushina ragu. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu lapar, tapi ekspresi Minato mirip seperti kemarin malam –saat Mikoto menginap di kediamannya._

 _"Sangat ingin. Cepat!"_

 _Kushina tersenyum dan langsung menindihi Minato, mencium leher pemuda itu. Minato mendesah nikmat saat Kushina menggigit kulitnya._

 _"Aakh!"_

 _Minato mulai bergerak gelisah dan tak berhenti tersenyum._

 _"Minato, kau kan besok mau menyetir, kurasa kau lebih baik istira..."_

 _Kushina berhenti berbicara ketika menyadari Minato menikmatinya._

 _"Aku kenyang, Minato," akhirnya Kushina berbohong. Dia tentunya tidak ingin Minato kelelahan dan kesakitan untuk besok._

 _"Kau tidak harus memakannya, Kushina. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"_

 _Kushina mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Aku mau tidur."_

 _Kushina mengindahkan semua ajakan minato. Dan tertidur engan mudahnya._

 _Minato akhirnya terdiam dia berbalik menindihi Kushina dan mencium bibir Kushina. Dia tahu, kalau Kushina tertidur, dia tidak akan bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Oleh karena itu, dia menghabiskan waktunya sampai lelah dengan menikmati Kushina. Dia melakukannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kushina. Karenanya dia kaget saat tahu kushina masih berumur 15 tahun._

 _Minato menggerakan tangan Kushina, menusukkan jemari Kushina ke luka Minato. Berkali-kali sambil mendesah. Satu lagi yang dia tahu tentang Kushina. Saat tengah malam, selama satu jam, siluman rubah akan mengambil alih tubuhnya._

 _"Kau lagi, sejak kapan Kushina menerimamu," Kushina terbangun dengan mode siluman rubah._

 _"Entahlah...Kushina sudah mengubah hidupku," balas Minato._

 _"Sepertinya, kau jadi orang abnormal."_

 _"Aku tidak menganggap ini siksaan. Ini caraku menunjukkan cintaku pada Kushina."_

 _"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."_

 _Pria itu membawa lentera dan berpatroli malam itu. Walaupun sudah dilarang, dia punya kewajiban untuk memeriksa lantai dua._

 _"Aaaakh! Lebih keras!"_

 _Pria tadi terdiam. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah suara Minato, majikannya, pemilik rumah ini. Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan turun ke lantai satu dengan wajah memerah._

 _"Ku, kurasa, aku harus bersiap untuk pesta pernikahan tuan," gumam pria itu. karena ini pertama kainya dia mendengar Minato menjerit nikmat dengan sangat keras. Memang, biasanya Minato melakukan itu disini dengan berbagai wanita lain. Tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara wanitanya, bukan suara Minato._

 _Kushina terbangun di dalam pelukan minato yang bersimbah darah._

 _"Kau melakukannya lagi, tuan rubah," batin Kushina. Dia bukannya tidak tahu, dia hanya membiarkannya terjadi begitu saja. Setiap kali bangun, dia selalu kenyang dan Minato bersimbah darah. Padahal malamnya dia hanya makan sedikit._

 _"Kushina?"_

 _"Em?"_

 _Minato mencium kushina dan mempererat pelukkannya._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya._

 _"Iya, iya... kau cepat mandi sana. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan."_

 _"Tidak bisakah kau memakanku lagi sampai nanti siang?"_

 _"Cukup, Minato. Sekali lagi kau memintaku memakanmu, aku akan pastikan itu terakhir kalinya kau melihat dunia."_

 _Hening._

 _Hening._

 _Minato menyerah dan turun dari kasur menuru kamar mandi. Dia harus segela menghilangkan nafsunya dan kembali ke dirinya yang sebelumnya. Paling tidak selama beberapa hari kedepan._

 _"Kushina, mandilah bersamaku!" teriak minato dari kamar mandi._

 _"Emoh!"_

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **YOOOOOO! Finally, tamat satu yeah! Terima kasih buat yang udah baca sampai tamat, ya readers! Semoga selamat lahir batin (?)**

 **Jangan lupa review lo~! Baca juga cerita Mizutto lainnya, ya. Dijamin antimainstream, hehehe**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!**


End file.
